Love is like pain only in a nicer way
by Lithing-loves-Lifehouse
Summary: Seit der 6. Klasse ist Hermione nun mit Ron zusammen, leider merkt sie, dass in ihrer Beziehung einiges falsch läuft. Doch als sie alles mit ihm klären will wird es nur noch schlimmer. Und Harry ist ihr auch keine große Hilfe... kanns im Gegenteil.
1. Wo liegt das Problem?

Where's the problem?  
  
Hermione lief langsam. Sie seufzte, denn sie war vollkommen erschöpft und durcheinander. Ja, sie, die Hermione, die immer in allen Fächern die besten Noten hatte, die immer die größte Selbstdisziplin gehabt hatte und auch immer für ihre Freunde da gewesen war. Doch gerade die brachten sie in letzter Zeit immer mehr durcheinander.  
  
Endlich war sie in der großen Halle angekommen und sich an den Tisch gesetzt als Ron auf sie zugelaufen kam und sich neben sie setzte. "Hi", hauchte er außer Atem und setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie. Hermione lächelt in milde an und entgegnet ein 'Hallo Ron'. Die nächsten Momente herrscht eine bedrückende Stille. Hermione hätte sich nichts weiter gewünscht als das irgendetwas passierte oder irgendwer etwas tat nur damit dieses schreckliche Schweigen beendet werden würde. Selbst eins von Malfoys schrecklichen Kommentaren hätte sie glücklich gemacht, denn dann hätte Ron sich wenigstens aufgeregt. Aber so saßen sie beide peinlich berührt und starrten auf ihre leeren Teller. Es waren erst wenige Schüler im Saal und deshalb konnten sie auch nicht zu essen beginnen (wie auch, ohne Essen!?). Ab und zu trafen sich ihre Blicke und ab und zu hatte man das Gefühl, dass Ron irgendetwas sagen wollte aber dann lies er es doch immer bleiben. Nach ein paar Minuten Hermione wie Stunden vorgekommen waren (sie hatte sie damit verbracht, indem sie immer wieder so getan hatte als würde sie ihren Zauberstab inspizieren), da kam endlich Harry dazu. Die meisten anderen Schüler waren auch schon eingetroffen und so konnte das Abendessen beginnen. Harry war noch bei einem Gespräch mit Professor Lupin - der seit diesem Schuljahr wieder unterrichtete- gewesen und war deshalb erst so spät gekommen. Auch Ron schien froh zu sein, dass Harry endlich zu ihnen gestoßen war und die 3 begannen ein ganz normales Gespräch zu führen. So wie es früher auch schon immer gewesen war. Harry und Ron unterhielten sich über Quidditch, beschwerten sich über Lehrer und ab und an tadelte Hermione die beiden. 'So sollte es immer bleiben' dachte Hermione bei sich, aber sie wusste das es nicht ging. Sie wusste, dass seid sie in der 6. Klasse mit Ron zusammen gekommen war sich einiges geändert hatte und dass es nicht wieder rückgängig gemacht werden konnte.  
  
Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals runter und setzte ein gefaketes Lächeln auf. Nein, zwischen ihr und Ron hatte sich einfach zu vieles geändert. Oder sah so etwa eine gute Beziehung aus? Wenn man sich gegenüber saß und nicht wusste was man sagen sollte? Eher nicht. Hermione wusste, sie musste etwas ändern, denn diese Situation konnte sie nicht ertragen und auch ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie richtig lag. Nur was? 


	2. Entscheidungen

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermione auch nicht schlauer geworden. Na ja, schlauer war sie schon - sie hatte eine Abhandlung über Grinhmdwichtel aus den Alpen gelesen, die mindestens so lang und dick wie ihre Enzyklopädie war - aber bei ihrem Problem mit Ron war keine Lösung in Sicht. Natürlich liebte sie Ron. Es hatte keine Phase in ihrer Freundschaft gegeben wo sie ihn nicht geliebt hatte. Wenigstens als einen Freund. Aber meistens war es doch mehr gewesen. Sie war schon lange in ihn verliebt gewesen und da sie nicht dumm war hatte sie trotz Rons seltsamer Weise es auszudrücken, verstanden, dass er auch in sie verliebt gewesen war. War er es immer noch?  
  
Während des Grübelns hatte sie sich schon angezogen und so saß sie nun auf ihrem riesigen Bett und kämmte sich ihre Haare. Als sie zum Headgirl gemacht worden war, hatte sie diesen Raum als eine Art Triumph gesehen. Das harte Arbeiten und die guten Noten hatten sich endlich wirklich bezahlt gemacht und außerdem war die ganze Sache zwischen Ron und ihr in dieser Zeit ins Rollen gekommen. Sie war so überglücklich gewesen und hätte es nie enden lassen wollen.  
  
Aber jetzt, wie sie hier in ihrem riesigen Raum, auf ihrem riesigen bett saß fühlte sie sich schrecklich. Schrecklich einsam.  
  
Sie seufzte wieder einmal und stand langsam auf um ihre erste Stunde nicht zu verpassen. Denn so etwas wäre Hermione trotz dem ganzen Troubles nie in dem Sinn gekommen.  
  
Die Aritmathikstunde war Hermione wenigstens abgelenkt gewesen, aber jetzt musste sie in den sauren Apfel beißen und holte Harry und Ron vorm VgdK- Raum ein. Sie war außer Atem weil sie gerannt war und die beiden Jungs schauten sie verwundert an. Harry musste bei ihrem Anblick schließlich grinsen aber Ron fragte: "Alles okay, Mione?" Diese nickte eifrig, "Ich, also wir müssen nachher unbedingt etwas Wichtiges besprechen." Ron schaut noch verdutzter, "Em, ja, okay, mhm.. wann, eh. was, em..denn?" "Das sag ich dir dann, em, lass uns nach dieser Stunde reden, wir bekommen doch bei Professor Dudge immer früher frei." Ron nickte und sein Gesicht war irgendwie ausdruckslos. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht was er erwarten sollte, Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wechselte hingegen zwischen einem breiten Grinsen und eine, nachdenklichen Gesicht. Hermione beobachtete die beiden während der Stunde noch einige Male aber eigentlich konnten sie sowie nichts mehr von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen. Sie musste es tun, auch wenn es sie selbst schmerzte. 


	3. Verständniss?

Am Ende der Stunde war sich Hermione selbst nicht mehr so ganz sicher, aber sie wusste, dass es anders keinen Sinn machen würde. Ron wartete schon zögerlich mit Harry vor der Tür. Harry schaute von einem zum anderen um dann zu beschließen, dass er vorm Zaubertränkeraum auf sie warten würde. Die Beiden nickten nur. "Also, ", begann Ron langsam, "was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?" Hermione machte eine Handbewegung um in zum gehen zu animieren und die beiden schlenderten jetzt langsam den Gang hinunter. Sie wurde leicht nervös und biss sich auf die Unterlippe begann dann aber sprechen, und wollte am liebsten alles auf einmal loswerden, "Ron, du weißt ja was für ein wichtiger Mensch du für mich bist. Und, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich wirklich, aber in der letzten Zeit hatten wir uns immer weniger zu sagen, und dass ist schrecklich für mich. Ich wette dir geht es nicht anders und deshalb. na ja, ich hab lange darüber nachgedacht und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ." Ron sah sie eindringlich an, "Du willst mit mir Schluss machen." Hermione schüttelte vehement den Kopf, "Nein, Ron ich will mich nicht." Aber Ron schaute sie entgeistert an, "Ich, du, ich meine.." "Ron, ich liebe dich wirklich noch." Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sprintete die Treppen in den Kerker hinab. Hermione schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, sie hatte alles vermasselt.  
  
Am Abend saß Hermione an ihrem Schreibtisch und fühlte sich schrecklich. Das Bild von Ron, wie er sich im Zaubertränkeunterricht immer wieder zu ihr gedreht hatte und den Kopf geschüttelt, ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte alles vermasselt. Na ja, eigentlich hatte sie nicht wirklich viel falsch machen können, schließlich hatte Ron sie ja nicht mal aussprechen lassen. Trotzdem, sie hätte vielleicht lieber einen anderen Zeitpunkt und besonders einen anderen Ort auswählen sollen. Hermione schlug ihre Hand gegen die Stirn. Mitten im Gang so etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen. Normalerweise hätte sie nie so unüberlegt gehandelt. Sie wusste selber wie nahe ihr die Sache ging obwohl sie es gar nicht wollte. Sie wollte nicht dass ihr die Sache so nah ging und sie total aufwühlte. Hermione hatte den Tag über noch ein paar Mal versucht mit Ron zu reden, aber er hatte sie keines Blickes gewürdigt, was natürlich auch bei den Anderen nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, so hatte Ginny ihr hin und wieder bemitleidende Blicke zu geworfen und Harry hatte sie immer wieder fragend angeschaut worauf sie aber nur mit den Schultern gezuckt hatte. Beim Abendessen in der großen Halle hatte sie Rons Kühle nicht mehr ertragen und so war sie vorzeitig gegangen. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zum Bad als Harry hereinkam. Er lächelte, " Hi Mione, ". Sie starrte ihn verwundert an, "Was machst du denn hier??" Harry und Ron wussten Beide das Passwort zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Am Anfang hatte sie es ihnen nicht sagen wollen aber nachher hatte sie eingesehen, dass es so wesentlich umständlicher war. Hermione stand immer noch starr mitten im Gang und schaute Harry erstaunt an. Sie wusste selber nicht was so besonders daran war schließlich war es nur Harry, ihr bester Freund der hier in ihrem Zimmer stand. Trotzdem war sie irgendwie froh, dass er nicht eine halbe Stunde später, nach dem Duschen hergekommen war. Irgendwie war ihr die ganze Situation peinlich. Wieso tat sie nicht irgendetwas? Wieso sagte sie nichts? Harry begann zu grinsen, "Alles okay Herm?" Sie brachte ein leises erleichtertes Lachen hervor, "Em, sorry, ich war einfach ein wenig überrascht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, "Macht ja nichts." Wieder ein Moment Stille bis Hermione fragte '"Und, wieso bist du hier?" Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt ein klärendes Gespräch über sie und Ron zu führen, aber als er sie so fertig und durcheinander sah brachte er es nicht übers Herz. "Oh, ja, ich wollte dich nur fragen ob, ", er kratze sich am Hinterkopf, "es dir gut geht. Also. eigentlich wollte ich nur mal nach dir sehen, ob alles okay ist. Ich geh dann auch mal wieder." So eine bekloppte Frage. Wieso war ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen? Er nickte sich selbst zustimmend und verschwand aus ihrem Zimmer. Hermione setzte sich auf ihr Bett und schüttelte den Kopf, was war den jetzt mit Harry los. Aber egal, sie hatte genug Probleme mit jemand anderem. 


End file.
